Can You Feel The Love
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Jason and Tommy plot to get two of their friends together, will it work? Does the plot backfire? HumorRomance. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Title:** Can You Feel The Love

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Jason and Tommy plot to get two of their friends together, will it work? Does the plot backfire? Humor/Romance.

**Author's Note: **Diva this one is for you. A B/T for your birthday hon. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Come on Trini! You haven't gone out since you got back into town, you're turning into a…err…" Tommy paused trying to think of a term that would rile her up enough to get her to agree to go out, but not rile her up to the point that he would wind up severely damaged goods.

"Spinster…" Conner threw out, from where he was sitting on the couch playing a video game.

Trini turned her murderous glare upon Conner and walked over to the 360, turning it off mid game, smiling in satisfaction at Conner's cries of protest. She then turned to Tommy, "Does he have a home? Or did you adopt him?"

Tommy sighed, "I'm beginning to think I adopted all of them." He grabbed Trini's hand, "Come _on _Trini, live a little" he said as he all but dragged her out of the front door. "Conner," he called over his shoulder, "if the living room is a pig sty when I get back, I'm siccing Hayley on you," he threatened as he shut the door.

* * *

"Come on Billy! It's been forever since we've gone out bro, you gotta get out more man," Jason said as he leaned against the doorway of Billy's home-office.

"I'd love to Jason, but I'm behind in my research, and my fellow researchers are…"

"Telling you the same thing I'm telling you," Jason interrupted, "which is take a break and get out of the office bro. You're gonna forget what fresh air smells like."

"Jason, I think you are over reacting, for I can surely recall what fresh air…"

"Not! The! Point!" Jason exclaimed. "You have 5 minutes to finish up whatever you are doing and save your work, because I'm attacking the breaker if you aren't ready by then," he mildly threatened before heading into the living room.

Billy sighed, "No respect for intelligence," he muttered, but knowing that Jason would be true to his word, he began to save the work he was doing.

* * *

"Tommy… you dragged me all the way from Reefside to here?" Trini questioned as they walked into the small little karaoke joint in Angel Grove. "Why?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"No reason, they have good beer, besides it's music and comedy all wrapped into one," Tommy replied, looking around the bar, sweeping the area as if looking for someone.

"Tommy… who are you…"

"Tommy! Hey man… fancy meeting…" Jason stopped and looked at Trini "Tri!! I haven't seen you in ages… what a concidence" Jason said looking between Tommy and Trini.

"Jason!" Trini said happily, hugging him and then looked over his shoulder, where Billy was walking back from the bar, two beers in hand. "Billy!" She exclaimed happily, running over to him.

Billy stopped and blinked, once… twice…, sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Trini? What are you doing here?" He asked, suddenly not so upset at the fact Jason interrupted his research.

"Tommy said I needed to…" she trailed off, looking around for him. "Say… where did Tommy and Jason run off to?" She asked, a confused expression crossing her features.

Billy turned around, also looking for their friends, "I don't see them… but, so…" he fidgeted slightly, "would you like a beer" he asked, offering the one he'd gotten for Jason to her.

Trini smiled, "Thanks… come on, let's go sit down and wait for Jase and Tommy to show up," she lead him through the crowd to one of tables where they could scope out the entire bar and sat down.

Billy watched her confidently move through the crowd and bit his lip, she'd changed so much in the years since they'd seen each other, but some things just didn't change. "So, what have you been up to?"

* * *

"I'm not sure I can do this bro," Jason said as they peered around the corner, watching Trini and Billy engaging in discussion, smiles on both their faces. "Maybe we won't have to, they seem to be getting along great," he said giving Tommy his best 'please don't make me do this' expression.

"You can, come on man… it was _your _idea remember? Besides… this will be just the push they need, trust me," Tommy replied, giving him a 'grin and bare it' look. "Now keep looking, we have to find the perfect song," he ordered pushing a binder at him.

"I hate you man," Jason grumbled as he began flipping through the binder.

"Hey! I found it!" Tommy exclaimed pushing the binder he was looking through towards Jason. "It's perfect!"

Jason picked up the binder and looked down at where Tommy was pointing, and looked up at him. "I will hate you with the fire of a thousand burning suns if you make me sing that with you," he said flatly.

"Come on bro!! It's for Trini and Billy!" Tommy exclaimed. "Do it for them man."

"Okay, this is going to take _a lot _of alcohol," Jason grumbled and looked over at Tommy's 'shit-eating grin', "I still hate you," he added kicking him under the table.

* * *

"I think they might have abandoned us," Trini said after nearly an hour. "Not that I'm complaining though," she added quickly, smiling over at Billy. "I've really missed you," she said softly.

"I've...um… yeah, I've missed you too Trini, a lot," he replied, a bit flustered at his boldness, or at least, what _he _considered boldness. He reached over across the table and encountered Trini's fingers, and looked up at her; she'd been reaching for his hand at the same time.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this next song is dedicated to two people in the audience tonight. Let's give it up for Jason and Tommy!! _

Trini and Billy both exchanged an identical 'what' look and turned towards the front of the bar, where Jason and Tommy, looking thoroughly inebriated were standing, 'shit-eating' grins on both their faces. As the music began and Jason warbled the first strands of 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' Trini and Billy both burst into peels of laughter.

"I believe we were set up," Billy said, shaking his head as he listened to Tommy murder the chorus of the song.

"I think so too, but you realize that the tables have turned now," Trini said with a smile, pulling out her cell phone and putting it on video.

"I truly love the way your mind works," Billy said with a laugh as he watched the show.

"Kim and Hayley are going to _LOVE _this video," Trini said with a giggle, leaning her head against Billy's shoulder as the song ended. Even though the boys had made fools of themselves one thing was true, Trini could definitely feel the love tonight.


End file.
